yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Goldenmario 007/Versions
All known versions of the game are listed here. Versions prior to Development Phase #1 * PSX-New Gun Shoot Game! (August 1994) Development Phase #1 * GoldenEye 007 Remake Build 1 (August 25, 1997) * GoldenEye 007 Remake Build 4 (September 14, 1997) Goldeneye 2 (Goldeneye USA) * Goldeneye 2 Build 9 (October 1, 1997) * Goldeneye 2 Build 15 (October 26, 1997) * Goldeneye USA Build 2 (October 27, 1997) * Goldeneye 2 Build 69 (November 7, 1997) * golden-39jkv (November 23, 1997) * leotkbmax (December 6, 1997) * kvitiob (January 2, 1998) * Goldeneye 2 Build 39 (February 8, 1998) * Lots of versions in-between * Goldeneye 2 Build 8432 Home Edition 2003 (2003) * Goldeneye 2 Build 3547 (June 29, 2004) * Goldeneye 2 Build 3548 Private Developer Preview June 2004 (June 30, 2004) * Goldeneye 2 Build 5999 (June 30, 2004) Týc-G Pbl * Goldenmario 007 Build 3550 (July 1, 2004) * Goldenmario 007 Build 3552 (August 23, 2004) * Lots of versions in-between * Goldenmario 007 Build 5991 (October 4, 2011) * Goldenmario 007 DEBAUG BAUILD 5993! (October 26, 2011) * Goldenmario 007 Build 6000 (November 19, 2011) Goldenmario 007 Retail Phase * Goldenmario 007 Golden Master Preview (December 4, 2011) ** Goldenmario 007 American Golden Master Preview (December 6, 2011) ** Goldenmario 007 Japanese Golden Master Preview (December 8, 2011) ** Goldenmario 007 Other Golden Master Preview (December 10, 2011) * Goldenmario 007 Retail Final Version (December 5, 2011) ** Released in North America on December 7, 2011, Japan on December 9, 2011 and elsewhere on December 11, 2011 Post-release Unsorted Group 1 * A lot of versions using letters in a random order (December 2011 - September 2012) Ct-A * Goldenmario 007 Release 9495-1 (September 18, 2012) * Goldenmario 007 Release 9496 (October 7, 2012) * 5.44.6.4.21.6.3.555 (December 1, 2012) xTREME First just called xTREME, it was later renamed xTREME Series. After a long break starting with March 2, 2013 xTREME was renamed on September 27, 2013 Xtreme Series. Despite that Xtreme 60 500 Series - Improvement Release was released within General Master Series, it falls in xTREME because of it's name. One xTREME version, Xtreme 61 800 Series, was renamed General Master Series - First Release. * xTREME 403.56305.5 (January 2, 2013) * xTREME 1057 Series (January 30, 2013) * xTREME 1400 Series (March 2, 2013) * Xtreme 60 500 Series (September 27, 2013) ** Xtreme 60 500 Series Beta ** Xtreme 60 500 Series - Improvement Release (October 18, 2013, highest version for Unga DS and Windows PC 2) * xTREME 62 900 Series (Summer 2014, originally known as General Master Series - Fifth Release) General Master Series Development ended on May 30, 2014. * General Master Series - First Release (October 18, 2013, developed as Xtreme 61 800 Series) * General Master Series - Second Release (November 28, 2013) * General Master Series - Third Release (December 13, 2013) ** General Master Series - Special Release 1w34c (December 23, 2013) * General Master Series - Fourth Release (January 26, 2014)